1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to simulated marble, and more particularly to making a textured simulated marble surface on existing or new substrates such as flooring, driveways, patios, pool decking, decorative walls and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various methods have been devised by the prior art for producing simulated brick, tile and the like. One method of producing simulated bricks or tiles, for example, involves preparing a mixture of cement, water and water-based adhesives having a consistency of mortar which is applied to a wall or floor then allowed to partially set. Scoring indentations are made to remove cement after which mortar is placed in the indentations produce the desired simulated brick appearance.
A popular method of coating concrete driveways, pool decks, walls and the like involves coating the surface with a color or pigment composition. These compositions are available as cement water paint, alkyd-type enamel, resin-emulsion paint, oil paint, rubber-base paint, polyvinyl acetate emulsions, polyester paint, epoxy paint and silicon sealers. These compositions, however, do not produce a simulated textured marble surface.
Another method of color enhancing concrete involves mixing color pigments, either natural or synthetic, into the dry cement powder before-hand or by dusting it on afterward. When the color pigment is added to the dry cement mix, the color pigment is preferably put through a sieve to insure even blending. If the surface is not too large such that the mortar will set before finishing, the color pigment may be applied by "dusting" the color pigment onto the concrete slab after floating. Here the pigment is mixed with fine sand and scrubbed into the wet surface with a stiff brush and smooth troweled. These methods sometime result in an uneven or blotchy color and/or a color which looks faded in dry weather. These compositions, also fail to produce a simulated textured marble surface.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an economical process of preparing a durable simulated marble surface.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process of preparing a simulated marble surface which provides a tough surface which hardens to a marble-like surface suitable for heavy pedestrian traffic.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process of preparing a simulated marble surface with provides excellent adhesion to the substrate.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process of preparing a simulated marble surface which is skid resistant.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process of preparing a simulated marble surface which illustrates the intermix of contrasting and background colors suggestive of marble.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process of preparing simulated marble surface where selection of the intermixed colors is a matter of choice.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process of preparing simulated marble surface which is structurally durable for surfacing driveways, pool decks and the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process of preparing simulated marble surface that may be applied to new or existing substrates to produce a simulated marble appearance.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process of preparing a simulated marble surface which is textured in appearance.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention which is defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.